This invention relates to a carriage return device in a typewriter.
The conventional carriage return device has been of such an arrangement that a platen driver is pushed forward in a certain stroke by a cam for feeding paper which is secured to a main shaft, a lever for pressing a spring clutch for returning a carriage is locked within the aforesaid stroke, and, upon completion of the carriage return the aforesaid locking is released through the agency of a margin stop.